Aftermath
by x lost fairytale
Summary: The Apocalypse came and ended, with victory for the Ten no Ryu. Now comes the hardest part: the Aftermath, and that is more painfull than anything else. This story focusses on Fuuma and Kamui, and how they face the happenings of x/1999
1. A new beginning

* * *

It would seem that the end of X/1999 isn't going to come anytime soon, so I'd figured I made my own ending.. Just something I came up with while being absolutely bored. Sadly (mostly for my parents and friends..) I'm still not over my obsession with CLAMP's amazing work, if one ever could, so here you go.

Some parts are from the anime (the deaths), some from the manga, I guess. And nothing from the movie -shudders- I just hate that "thing". Sei-chan & Subaru-kun died in the first 5 minutes? Also: Fuuma's personality here is based on what I think he is, when he's "Kamui". It may be clearder when you read "Wishmaster" on my profile. (oh, shameless selfpromotion xD)

**Disclaimer: **I'd be the happiest girl in the world if I owned X/1999, but no... Though I might say I'm quite proud on my growing collection X manga's (I think my money not.. since it's not really there anymore... )

* * *

**Aftermath**

* * *

_Time is an interesting thing. When knowing the darkness that lies ahead, you bid for it to go slower, to stop, to reverse itself. Yet, time goes by, as did the cursed last days of 1999. Then it came, this Apocalypse, this battle for the earth, and then it was over. In one blink of the eye, one might say. In the end, it was mankind that won. Good won over evil, though the question of which one is what will always linger. For the humans, yes, for the humans good one won. But the earth cried with rage, for her suffering was not yet brought to stop. And while this hate exists, the real Apocalypse will never end. But the greatest threat of them all? Even though you've won, the biggest battle has yet to come. How can one live with things that were once part of nightmares? And how can one live with eachother, if fear has yet to be chased away? Now a new battle starts. A battle of the heart, filled with fear, shame, guilt and horrors. It is the Aftermath, and that is more painfull than anything else._

January - 19th - 2000

Still he caught himself doing it, almost every morning. Kamui just stood there, smiling, staring at the calandar. Then his eyes shifted to the window, to be pale blue sky, to the birds that flew through the air, the sun, voices of people... life. The cold future that Hinoto had shown him, had not come to pass. Victory had it been for them, for the Ten no Ryu. Yet, loss also showed itself. His mother and aunt, his uncle, Kotori, Daisuke, Karen, Sorata, Hinoto... And from the other side as well: The Sakurazukamori, Yuuto, Sasuki, Kakyou (even though it had been his own wish), Nataku. And Fuuma...

Yes, Fuuma had died, shortly after Kamui had ran him through with the Shinken. Why it had happened, why in the end he, the smallest, the most fragiel one, had won, he did not know. He didn't want to know, because he feared the truth everytime he rememered the look in Fuuma's eyes. Not "Kamui's" eyes, Fuuma's. They hadn't been glazed over, like the Dragon's were, there had been no mock, no hate, nothing. It made him think he'd maybe won by other reasons then his own strenght.

Fuuma died, he was death, his heart had stopped and his eyes had become blank. That was probably why the doctors, everytime they walked by, casted astonished looks at the hospital room, at the pale boy holding the hand of a larger boy, the soft beeping noise of the machines showing a steady heart rate on the background. He was dead, yet he lived. "He must have a strong willpower." The doctor had uttered, while standing next to his unconscious patient. Kamui didn't answer, knowing it might not be Fuuma's own will, but the one of the Earth, since her wish still burned in silence. He didn't want to admit it, but sometimes, when he came to the hospital, he was delighted to see that his _former_? friend had not yet awakend. He did not know what to say, nor what the other boy would say. In the end, he was scared, for maybe, when the eyes openend, it was not Fuuma, but this dark "Kamui" smirking at him.

* * *

School, yet another thing he could smile and be happy about, much to the shock of his fellow students. While looking at the high building, he sometimes wondered how it would've been being a ruin, with plants reclaiming it's grounds. He was happy to see that only harmless bushes and Sakura trees met his eye, though the last one could bare some threat, if you knew of a certain black clad figure, complete with sigarets, the smell of blood and the ever lasting "-kun" behind an other persons name. But he was no longer here, and his place had been taken by Kamui's own friend. In a way, you could say, that they also lost Subaru. Even though he came by sometimes, dining with someone you know of the be a sakurazukamori was not quite comforting.

"KAMUIII!!"

He almost jumped into a branch of the tree he was standing under, seeing the blond boy waving at him. Next to Keiichi stood a girl, just as hyper as the boy, a little "invincible yet vincible for him" dog standing by her legs. He blushed at the people staring at him, but walked to where they went to sit, eating his lunch and listening to the stories about what happened this morning, told by an excited Yuzuriha. _How wonderful it was, life..._

* * *

_Awaken now..._

_Save me..._

_Kill them..._

* * *

It had been a long day, with teachers preaching him about his low work for school in the last months of 1999. As answer to the question "What could possibly be more important than schoolwork?" Kamui just shrugged, not wanting to disturb a peaceful life and deffiantly not saying: "Oh, not much. Saving all humans of the world from death, getting sharp objects shoved through my body, having my best friend bent on killing me. You know, the usual." Anyway, the day ended with not much trouble, and when something like that happened, you know something is just waiting to jump you from behind.

His footsteps towards the gate halted and he stared in shock at the long, dark figure. Simple jeans, black shirt, as normal as everybody else. And yet...

"Fuuma..." He breathed, fear forcing it's way in his heart.

"_I'm "Kamui""_

The older boy looked at him with a faint smile, calmly waiting for the smaller one to reach him. He did not answer. No cruel words, no mocking words, but still...

"You're awake." He muttered uneasy, stating the obvious, trying to find something, some proof that it was not a sick trick.

"So it would seem." A small smile."I figured that you were still going to school. Didn't want you to miss any classes."

He felt tears burn in his eyes, looking at those emerald twinpools. "...Fuuma?"

A short silence. "I think so."

It was a real Fuuma smile, that filled the handsome face, not a smirk, just... a smile. He sobbed and closed the short distance between them, threw his arms around Fuumas neck and burried his face in the chest of the other boy.

"Thank god." He cried softly, while hugging Fuuma, _really _hugging _Fuuma_. "Fuuma.."

Yet, even in his happyness, he couldn't stop the slight flinch, when strong arms carefully wrapped themselves around his. _Kindness followed with pain..._

"I'm sorry." Fuuma whispered softly. "I'm so sorry."

He closed his eyes and leaned further in the embrace. They stood together for a long time, ignoring the curious voices of other students, which only were a slight disturbance in the background. He heard Fuuma speak, yet the words made no sense. Maybe he didn't listened good enough, or maybe the words itself were unclear, but they were filled with meaning. A mixture of apologises, filled with pain, shame and so much kindness.

"Kamui...I-"

_"Kamui. If you choose your future as a Dragon of Heaven, it is my destiny to be a Dragon of Earth."_

_"Kamui... you're next."_

_Kotori hanging on the cross. The sharp blade of the Shinken. The whistling of the steel through the air._

_"KOTORI!!"_

He felt how his body trembled, while trying to ignore those poisoness memories. This was Fuuma, not that... thing.

"I'm so sorry..." He heard Fuuma mutter, his voice thick with emotions.

He shook his head and looked up, smiling through the tears that made his vision blurry. "Don't say that, it wasn't your fault" _it was mine.. my choise, my fault, it was all mine fault..._"That wasn't you Fuuma, it wasn't" He blinked against the tears and rested his head against the chest of the other boy. "I'm so glad… I thought… I thought you were… I thought I kill-"

"Don't feel guilty. I'm glad you stopped... me_._"

He nodded and sighed softly, still muttering words such as "I'm so glad... thank god you're okay... Fuuma..."

"So, how's school going?" The voice was happy, but he knew it was somehow a bit forced. He didn't blame Fuuma, it was still... awkward to be together like this. Not fighting, not hurting, not...

_"Did you want me to play with you instead?"_

"It's okay... I'm finally cathing up with the rest of my class.. so..." _God_, why didn't he know what to say? This was Fuuma, his best friend.. and yet... "What about you, are you going back to school or not?"

Fuuma shrugged. "I think so, even though I've missed quite a bit, ever since... you know... But yeah, I think I'm going back, it's important, for my future, you know"

Kamui smiled. _Future. _"It is." He wanted to say more, but was interupted by Yuzuriha calling his name, the girl herself came running to him, waving and skipping with her everlasting happiness. Untill she saw Fuuma, that is. He saw the reconicion on her face, the hint of fear, followed by a small smile and her soft greating.

The former Dragon also smiled, though he didn't look her in the eye. Instead, he turned to Kamui with a kind smile. "I better be going now, I don't want to hold you up."

"You're not..."

"No really, it's no big deal. I've much to do. I'm back to living in my old house, you know. There is enough work around to do, since there is no one else anymore."

_His mother died while giving birth to the Shinken, his father was killed by Nataku and Kotori... There is no one else anymore..._

Kamui nodded with a pang of pain in his heart. "Will I see you again soon? You could eat with us. Me, Yuzuriha-chan, Aoki-san and Arashi-san."

Hearing those names made Fuuma shield his eyes away from him, mumbling that **that** wouldn't be a good idea. After that he left pretty quick, even though Kamui tried to make him come with them. In the end he gave up, hugged the other boy and said goodbye. For a while he walked with Yuzuriha in silence, sometimes looking over his shoulder in the hope of seeing Fuuma's retreating back.

"So he's okay then..."

He smiled softly, looking up at the sky and the warm sun. "He is."

_"Fuuma!!"_

_And the sword came down._

* * *

The distant screaming of his name, brought up by a lingering memory. After leaving them he began to walk faster with every step he took, as if fleeing away from him, from Kamui, for the one that should hate his so much...

In the end, he stopped his run to nowhere and sat down on a bench, bending over and taking his head in his hands, his breath fast and filled with pained gasps. So many emoties played to his mind, after seeing Kamui finally again. Pain, sorrow, shame, **fear**. And hate, all directed to himself. He had felt the boy shiver the moment he touched him and he didn't blame him. What he had done...

And the fear, it had lived up right after those kind words. _"Don't say that, it wasn't your fault" "That wasn't you Fuuma, it wasn't" _

But is was... He didn't dare to say it, not to Kamui, who still seemed to care about him. He didn't even dare to think it, because it was the truth. Even though the thought that some monster had taken over his mind and body was a satisfying one, it was a lie, in every way. It had been him. From when Kamui told him his choise, to the cross, to Kotori and all those things that happened after that. It had been him. There had been no monster, just him. Just Fuuma. The only difference was that he, from the moment that the choise divided them**, knew**. All those wishes that people bear with them, he knew them all. The deepest and darkest, yet strongest, wishes of the humans. He knew them and somehow he could do nothing more than to obey. And then there was the wish from the earth, the most powerfull wish of them all. She hated them, the humans who deveiled her lands, and she wanted them dead. And he, for he could not refuse, nor ignore, he had to answer.

So he killed Kotori, since she wanted to protect Kamui. For she wanted to save them. She rather shattered into millions of pieces than seeing the world where her brother and best friend lived being destroyed. And shatter, she did. He attacked Kamui, he hurted Kamui, filled with the ancient rage of the earth. He killed so many, forfilling wishes and dying slowly inside. All those memories stayed inside of him. Therefore the first thing he felt, after waking up in the hospital, was dreath, since he didn't deserve to life. Since in death, he couldn't hurt him anymore. His precious friend, whom he had always loved more than anything in the world...

_Kill them... Kill them all... My wish.._

Fuuma looked up, his eyes filled with sadness.

_Those humans... kill them..._

* * *

"So... Fuuma-kun, everything is alright I see? You're doing fine?"

Ah, the question that had been waiting to be spoken. Fuuma looked up at Aoki-san's smiling face and tried to think of an appropriate answer. Yes, in the end he was "forced" by Kamui to come over to eat and here he was, sitting next to the smaller boy and staring a hole in the table for over half an hour. The girl, Yuzuriha was kind to him, yet carefull, just as Kusanagi (who actually shocked Fuuma with his "happily sitting and talking with his former enemies" presence, although, if he thought about it, the guy was never really evil, with his trees-and-animal-loving-and-never-actually-being-there-to-break-Kekkai's-nature). Aoki was all warm smiles, just like his father had been: a complete opposite of Arashi, who was all cold smiles and glares. Not that he blamed her, though. He killed Sorata, after all. He, Fuuma, _killed _him, not "Kamui", Fuuma...

He coughed slightly and forced a smile on his face. "I'm... okay. As good as it can be, I... guess.."

"I'm glad." Smiled the man, who's nephew he had killed, who lost Karen in a battle with the Chi no Ryu, who was so kind, yet had every reason not to be so... He was not as Kusanagi, he was not.. innocent.

After a uncomftable silence, the conversation was carried on by Yuzuriha, while Kamui smiled at him reasuring and went back at eating. Fuuma sighed inwardy, knowing it really was a mistake coming here. Thank god the Sumeragi had something "important" to do, facing the one-eyed man had made the dinner even more terrible. Also he turned back at eating, sinking into thoughts, till Kamui, Aoki or Kusanagi tried to make him join a conversation. They were so _kind..._

Some time later, when the dinner was - thankfully - almost ending, he softly tapped Kamui on the arm, muttering his name so he could ask for the water, that stood next to the boy. Kamui, he had been deep in thought, couldn't help but flinch, when he heared that voice, the very same that had accompanied the sharp glas, Kotori's death, and so much more... He turned red at shame, knowing he had no reason what so ever to fear this Fuuma, and looked at the other boy appologising, once again flinching (inwardy this time) when he saw the look of hurt and even greater shame as his own.

"I'm sorry..." He muttered. "You scared me, I was... really gone for a moment. Sorry."

Fuuma stared down, to where pale hands moved to support the words, thin scars on both of them. "I'm... sorry too."

* * *

_"Kamui, hear me well, I will be the one to kill you."_

No, it couldn't be Fuuma... Not his Fuuma... It couldn't be!

_Yet, it was..._

* * *

Inhuman screams of hatred, all directed at one race, at one population of the earth. Her wish was so strong... So much rage, such cold words that formed her true jearning. Fuuma sat on his bed, both hands pressed against his ears, as if that could turn out those terrible sounds. Tears burned in his eyes, while staring at the darkness of his room, of the house where no longer lived a caring mother and father, nor a sweet and innocent sister.

_Kill them! Kill them all!_

With a shaking voice he sang songs to himself that Kotori used to sing, while doing her shores.

_Kill them!_

In the end, he just sang non-existing words, only to keep out that wish, only to ignore.

_KILL THEM!!_

But the one thing he wanted to ignore, was the only thing impossible to surpress.

"God..." He cried softly, cringling at those ancient calls.

There was no god though... Why else could he have been allowed to live? Destiny is destiny. It just can't be ignored.

* * *

**End part 1**

* * *

Part 2 will come up in a week or so: first I've got some annoying tests on school which take too much of my free time, then I'll be able to finish this. I do hope you (whoever is going to read this... please... anybody?) liked this fic. And people, we need more Fuuma x Kamui on this site! -snifs-

Pls review & make me happy. Come on, you know you want to (you'll get a digital cookie!)


	2. Life goes on

Ahhh... I know I said that I'd finish chapter 2 in a week.. but clearly that didn't work out -.- Oh well, here we have part 2 at last... (I've made the rating M, just in case. I think anyone who've read volume 9 of X would understand...)

**Random Irony:** Glad you liked it! And yeah... there'll be much angsting in the future**, much** - evil laugh - , and indeed, some loveable, squee-able Fuuma/Kamui scenes will come, in fact in this chapter already Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**swordgirl101**: Actually, I don't like the idea of Fuuma and "Kamui" being two completely different persons, seeing as how he is in the mangas I don't don't believe that... Anyway, I'm glad you find this story interesting, and yes, I've read Those Who Fall Before God some time ago, and I really liked it, it was a good story.

Also (using the power of ff reading traffic) I've seen than way more people have read this fic, but didn't review - snifs - To those people, and all those who put me at story alert etc, please review too. I like reviews :3

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Life goes on**

* * *

_Regaining consciousness, Kamui found himself no longer inside his bed. Instead, his arms were pulled up by sharp threads and were bound against the cold service behind him. Those same threads were curled around his whole body, binding him effectively against whatever it was he was hanging at. Moaning softly and opening his eyes, he found only darkness, but after some time blinking, red found its way into his vision. Blood... Beneath him, where a floor should be, was a sea of red, a sea of blood, swirling. He gasped and with a lot of effort, slicing his neck at the thread that holds him there, he managed to look side wards, seeing his bound arms. Terror filled him when he finally realised what the thing was he was hanging on. _

_A cross... Kotori's cross._

_Kotori, bound with the threads as a Jesus figure. Fuuma, standing there, pointing the sword at his own sister. The blood... when the threads had tightened, when the cross itself had fallen apart. When Kotori... had shattered._

_'Kamui-chan...'_

_A hand came from nowhere, closing around his neck. His breath quickened in fear, knowing that voice, knowing that hand, knowing those fingers that curled around his neck, merciless. Cold, golden eyes found his and he almost cried out in terror._

_'Did you miss me, Kamui-chan?'_

_No... Fuuma! This couldn't be happening! He saved Fuuma, Fuuma lived! This couldn't be... "Fuuma"._

_He began to struggle, closing his eyes since he just didn't dare to look at his Twinstar. Metal cut in his flesh, while he tried to move his arms. He heard the other laugh, heard the pleasure in that sound. No! One hand found its way to his hair, interlaced its fingers with the black locks and pulled his head back. The other took hold of his chin, and he felt breath on his lips._

_'Look at me, little one...'_

_No! Pain shot through him, when his head was pulled back even more, and the metal around his neck made deep cuts in his skin._

_'Look at me.'_

_Tears blurred his sight, when he finally looked and became captive of those burning golden eyes._ _Fuuma! Tracing the path of a tear, the dark Kamui smirked at him._

_'So beautiful... Did you think you'll ever be free of me, Kamui-chan? Did you think all this was over?'_

_'F-fuuma...' He whimpered, feeling how the threads became tighter, feeling how his blood ran over his skin and how it fell, down to the ocean of blood._

_A mocking caress of his cheek and a soft laugh. 'Think again.'_

_Pain ripped through him, when the threads tighten even more, cutting and cutting. He screamed, knowing this had happened to Kotori too. This pain... This pain of being ripped apart. This pain..._

* * *

He woke up screaming in terror. kamui shot up from his bed and his shocked eyes found a dark, but empty room. Tears flowed freely from his eyes, while his breath went in shocks and his heart seemed to burst out of his chest. He didn't know exactly when he calmed down, but before he knew it he had the phone in his hand and heard it rang. Then he realised it was still pitch black outside and probably in the middle of the night, but before he could move, a well-known voice answered.

'Hai...'

'Fuuma!' He refrained himself from screaming, just barely... 'Are you alright? Is everything okay? Are you still...' _Fuuma? _

'Kamui?' He noticed that the other boys voice didn't sound tired: it was obviously not the voice of someone who was just awake. 'What is it?'

'Is everything alright?' He repeated with shaking voice. 'Did you have any nightmares, or...' _Did you become evil again?_

'No killing intentions here, if that's what you mean.' Even though it was a joke, it sounded so bitter.

For a moment he closed his eyes, brushing away the tears from his cheek. 'I'm sorry, Fuuma... I just...'

'Are **you **alright?' He wanted to cry again, when he heard the voice of his friend, so kind and so warm.

_'Kamui-chan...'_

'I... I had a nightmare. I'm sorry... I shouldn't have called... it was just...' He smiled a bit broken. 'I don't want to lose you, Fuuma.'

It was silent on the other side, then he heard a soft sign. 'I don't want to lose you, too. Don't be afraid, what happened before... I swear, I will not let it happen again. Never.'

'Never.' He repeated softly, laying down and curling up under his blanket, holding the phone close to him. 'I was just so scared... I'm sorry.'

He heard the soft breathing of his friend. 'You don't have to apologize, I understand...'

'Were you already awake?'

'Yeah... I guess I just don't want to face my nightmares right now. Don't worry, I've got enough caffeine for the rest of the night.'

He laughed at that, for small moment, then he stared at the darkness in front of him, glad he thought of making light. 'Are you alright all alone? You should come and live with us.'

'I don't think-'

'It's mine house, too. Really, you should come, you shouldn't be alone.'

'Thank you, Kamui. I'll think about it.'

He smiled. 'Okay.'

'Kamui? It's still night, go back to sleep, okay?'

He bit his lip, trying to come up with a good response.

'If you want, I'll just stay on the line and talk to you.'

He curled up even more underneath the blanked. 'That would be nice. Thank you, Fuuma.'

'No problem.' A short pause, in which Fuuma seemed to change to a better position. 'I've been thinking about what you said, about going back to school... Perhaps I will, I mean I still have my whole life in front of me. Mom, dad and Kotori would've want that too, I know they would. So, I'll just have to do my class over, but that won't be a problem. Also, I think about going back to the kendo club, but I'll have to make up some good excuses for my absence and-'

Slowly, he felt himself falling back in the embrace of the sleep, but he wasn't scared anymore. Fuuma's kind voice seemed to repress anything evil and while clutching the phone, Kamui fell asleep, grateful for the feeling of safety. But still, he'd let his lamp shine. Just in case...

* * *

In the end, Fuuma had talked the whole night to Kamui, even though he knew the boy slept within ten minutes. He found himself yawning while he walked through Tokyo, not really taking care of where he went. He'd talked about school, about his thoughts on getting a job, all normal things. But after an hour, he was talking about the past, about the three of them, Kamui, Kotori and himself, about his sister's death and everything that happened afterwards. He explained the things with he found important, even if Kamui didn't hear him, it felt nice to finally speak the things that were on his mind. Kamui shouldn't know them, though... No one should.

_'You know what I fear the most right now? My feelings for you, Kamui. I hear the earth, I'll always hear her. I don't want to answer her foul wishes, but... You should now, I always... loved you. That was why I hurt you so much, it was... I didn't really **wanted **to hurt you, but... I wanted it nonetheless... It's just... I know I shouldn't care for you, that's what made me so twisted. I cared for you... I wanted to be with you, but the earth wanted to hurt you. **You **wanted to be hurt, out of shame. So... you know t- No, you don't know, you must not know. The pain I brought you? It was my twisted love, you were, **are**, special to me. And because you were special- I only knew how to hurt, than was "her" wish, hurt, kill, destroy, I just had to do all those things, I had to. And because I cared so much for you, I did all those things. I was moved by this hatred inside of me, that blinded everything. And that's how you received my dark, tainted... love. I'm so sorry, I really am. So sorry... I wish you'd knew, but I can't have you hating me. I really am a monster, after all...'_

Sitting down on a bench, he sighed and leaned forward, catching his head in his hands. _'I really am a monster after all...'_ 'Kamui...'

'Oh, Fuuma!'

Speak of the devi- no angel... **He **was the devil...

He looked up, seeing Kamui approaching him in his school uniform, a taller, blond haired boy following him.

'What a coincidence.' Laughed the boy sheepishly. 'I wanted to thank you for last night. We were planning to go by your house.'

_Should have taken an other route... _

He managed a smile. 'No problem. You slept well?'

The smaller boy nodded, turning to his friend. 'Fuuma? This is Keiichi, he's-'

'Oh, we've already met.' Interrupted the boy Keiichi, whom Fuuma really didn't recognized...

Kamui frowned. 'Really?'

'Don't you remember? When we were eating ice-cream? Two months ago, perhaps?'

_No..._

He saw that Kamui shocked a little, but then smiled. 'Of course, you're right.' Fuuma blinked. 'I'd forgotten.'

'I'm glad you're okay!' This Keiichi person told him with a bright smile, being a great competition to Yuzuriha-sans happy nature, and Fuuma found himself blinking again, standing up and walking with them while the boy patted his arm. 'I asked Kamui some weeks ago about you! You know, after all those terrible earthquakes. He told me you were in the hospital, and I was really worried about you, you know! Oh! Let's go to the same ice-cream shop again! It still stands, so-'

'Don't worry.' He heard Kamui murmur with a small smile. 'You weren't that... _evil_ then. Not really...'

He smiled softly at Kamui. 'I wonder...'

* * *

_Kamui ran through the streets, from time to time checking his watch, knowing he was late. His wound from the previous "encounter" with Fuuma still hurt and made him much slower, but he really didn't want to let Keiichi wait. Already three times had he cancelled their meeting (curse fate, or rather said, Fuuma...) and he knew the boy needed him now, after even his mother... Behind that happy mask, he knew the boy needed a good friend, and god knew how much he needed one. Finally, he almost reached the ice-cream shop, when he bumped into someone. Looking over his shoulder, he smiled apologizing. A well meant "I'm sorry" didn't saw itself getting finished, though, while he gasped the other boys name:_

_'Fuuma!'_

_Before he could react, he saw Fuuma's smirk and in a quick movement, long, strong fingers curled themselves around his wrist. 'Hello, Kamui-chan.'_

_'Fuuma!' He hissed. 'Let me go! Now is not the time! Let. Me. Go!'_

_The only thing he got for an answer was a laugh and a pull on his wrist when he was dragged out the mass of people. He tried to free himself from the firm hold on his arm, but failed miserably._

_'How come? Do you something important to do?' Fuuma pulled the struggling boy closer and grasped him with his free hand by his chin. 'It surely can't be that important?'_

_'__It is!' He tried to push the larger boy away, but the pain filled protest of his wrist's bones stopped that in less than a second._

_Fuuma loosened his grip and looked at him calculating, before smiling in a disturbingly kind way. 'I've missed you, Kamui, very much...' _

_He shivered, felt the scars on his hands burn with the knowledge of what that meant, tried once again to free himself without creating a scene, when-_

_'Kamui!'_

_He froze, recognizing that voice. Keiichi came running at him, a little bit red and out of breath. He felt that Fuuma let go of his chin, but his hold on the boy's thin wrist became even stronger._

_'I'm sorry I'm late!' Called the blond boy out, while come closer, finding his way to all those people. 'Forgive me, Kamui!!'_

_He saw the small rise of Fuuma's eyebrow and sent a pleading look at his Twinstar, after which he formed a smile and turned to Keiichi, who had reached them, obviously not noticing Fuuma while he bowed forward to get his breath under control._

_'No problem,' he was capable of saying, without a trembling voice. 'I was late too.'_

_'A friend of yours, Kamui?'_

_He resisted glaring at the taller boy and held unto his fake smile, while Keiichi looked up and greeted Fuuma in his enthusiastic way._

_'Keiichi, this is Fuuma, he a... childhood friend of mine.' No, he's not. You, whatever monster you are, you took him away from me!_

_Perhaps that his Twinstar read his mind, that could explain the smile that was sent to him, before the boy leaned over (still not releasing Kamui) to shake Keiichi's hand._

_'You must be the one Kamui was going to meet.' A pang forced itself in Kamui's heart, hearing that voice and seeing that smile, so fake, Fuuma's smile, not... 'I wont keep you up-' He wont? 'I was just** so **happy when I saw Kamui just like that. It has been a long time since we've met...' You- 'Oh well, I should get going, now shouldn't I?'_

_Kamui felt like hanging his head in despair, when of course Keiichi looked shocked and shook his head. 'You don't have to! if you and Kamui-' O god... 'haven't met each other for some time, then it would be impolite to just steal him from you!' A big smile found its way on the boys face (if only you knew...) 'We were going to eat some ice-cream, care to join us? I don't mind, a friend of Kamui's is my friend!'_

_'Fuuma probably has something different to do.' He said very quickly, looking almost desperate at the golden eyes that silently mocked him. 'We shouldn't hold you up.'_

_'You're right...' Answered Fuuma with that same smile and Kamui shuddered when a finger softly traced the inside of his wrist, following the veins. 'I was planning on meeting with Sukaruzuka-san - you know him, right? - at the Rainbowbridge...' He eyes grew larger and he shook his head without thinking, fighting against the tears of powerlessness. 'But, if Kamui wants me to come, I'll just skip that. What do you say, Kamui?'_

_He surrendered, forcing the words out of his lips. 'It'll be nice if you'll go with us.'_

_'Great!' _

_Keiichi turned and walked at the shop, while Fuuma let go of his wrist, but placed his hand on the small of his back instead, leading the smaller one with him to follow the other boy. He didn't need to look to see the victorious smile on his Twinstars face. Before he knew it, they were in the shop and Keiichi went to buy the ice-cream, while they (Fuuma pushed him, he followed with not much resistance left) searched for a place. _

_'What are you doing?' He hissed, when Fuuma simply pushed him down to sit next to himself on the bench, too close for Kamui's comfort._

_'I'm going to eat ice with Kamui-chan and Keiichi-kun,' was the soft answer, while a arm was laid across his shoulders and fingers stroke his bare neck. 'Or perhaps, you'd rather see me go to the bridge?'_

_He froze, clenched his fist and stared at the table. 'No... stay.'_

_'Stay what, Kamui?' The fingers continued to caress his skin, making him shake even more._

_'Please...' He managed to say to clenched teeth._

_He felt Fuuma lean closer to him and his lips brushed his ear. 'If you say so, Kamui-chan.' He closed his eyes, trying to resist leaning into those kind movements on his neck, because, it still looked like Fuuma, his Fuuma, was with him... 'And don't worry, the boy **really** doesn't want to die. His wish is to live for both his father and mother.' He hear a humoured laugh. 'Just like my parents and yours, ne? What a coincidence...' One finger founds it's way under the collar of his shirt. 'And besides, I really missed you, Kamui...' but luckily right then Keiichi returned and Kamui had to hold in a sigh of relieve when Fuuma moved to rest his arm on the back of the bench, close, but far away in terms of harassing._

_'So, Fuuma-san, how did you meet Kamui?' He was either a great actor, or Keiichi just didn't **notice, **when he shivered while Fuuma laughed and obviously found that a good reason to return his arm around Kamui's shoulders._

_'Well, we met just outside my house, when we were just small kids,' And everything was alright, with Kotori alive and Fuuma normal. I found Kamui outside, in the rain, with a little dog, trying to keep it dry. He-'_

_The rest of the words were drowned by angry and hurt thoughts, because, how dare he? He wasn't even Fuuma! How dare he to act like it was them, all the years ago! It was Fuuma, his Fuuma, kind and caring Fuuma! _

_He heard Keiichi laugh, but couldn't concentrate on the words. When te blond boy was distracted for a moment, he stared with eyes fighting against tears at Fuuma, or that thing that impersonated it, the Dragon._

_'I hate you.'_

* * *

_'I hate you.' _

Kamui looked almost depressed at the ice-cream in front of him, while Fuuma also wore a dark look on his face, remembering everything while sitting in the exact same place. Kamui sat next to him, but he didn't dare to throw his arm around the boy. Keiichi looked with confusion in his eyes at them, clearly wondering why they sat there like the world had ended.

_'I hate you.'_

He shot a glance side wards at Kamui's pale hands, and the scars on top of them. Then he sighed with a downcast look.

_Of course you do._

* * *

Here you go, angst Couldn't resist having a little Kamui-molesting scene (as small as it was) in it: the reason why I love the manga's more than the anime: more fxk! Also, I just have an obsession with the cross-scene in the anime (you know, Kotori hanging there, moon behind her: beautifully animated! Fuuma being all evil, Kamui being all shocked, blood licking etc etc)

Anyway, review people! (yeah, all of you glares)


End file.
